Veronica/Yellow
''Yellow ''is a character in the science fiction game franchise,'' Veronica, and is the main protagonist of her own spin-off game, Veronica: Story of Yellow. History Early Life From a very young age, Yellow had a fascination with the Universal Agency of Bounty Hunters and read into many of their stories and reports, eventually becoming fascinated by a member who never made a report but was mentioned in others'. This member was supposedly the strongest of all the hunters and she constantly brought up the stories surrounding him, to the point that many of her peers got annoyed by it. However, Yellow's brother, Jacob, was incredibly happy for her, constantly talking to her about the hunter just to make her happy. Eventually, Yellow's obsession with the hunter made her want to become one and she began her training. She began attending martial arts classes, sports teams and so on in order to gain more skills and build her muscles for her future battles. She wasn't particularly good at this though and constantly fell flat on her face. Her failing and falling caused her to be the target of harassment from her peers, who pushed her down even more. Despite this though, Yellow continued to get up and did her best even if her best wasn't good enough. One day, Yellow finally got to meet her idol, though under terrible circumstances, as her school was attacked by a terrifying alien with a massive bounty on her head. She kidnapped Jacob and attempted to take Yellow. However, the arm that was reaching for Yellow was cut off by none other than Yellow's idol. He proceeded to force the criminal to retreat. After seeing her idol in action, Yellow became determined more than ever to become a hunter, making a promise to herself that she would find and save her brother. Veronica TBA Veronica II TBA Veronica III: Cosmic Awareness TBA Voyage of the Veronica TBA Veronica: Eternal Wars TBA Veronica 0 TBA Powers and Abilities Powers *'Advanced Medication:' Thanks to her alliance with the Universal Agency of Bounty Hunters, she has been injected with medication that grants her a few abilities. **'Regenerative Healing Factor''' **'Increased Strength' **'Increased Durability' Abilities *'Martial Arts (novice)' *'High Intelligence' **'Advanced Engineering Skills' **'Tactical Analysis' **'Photographic Memory' **'Investigation' **'Master Disguise Abilities' **'Advanced Medical Skills' *'Piloting Skills (novice)' Paraphernalia Equipment *'Yellow Suit Model III: '''Yellow's suit which grants her a few new abilities, with the main one being it can help her analyze an area from miles away, allowing her to gain the upper hand during a battle. It also has decoding mechanisms in the fingertips of her gloves, though the decoding will take longer if the system is too advanced. The technology in her fingertips also allows her to deliver shocks from them, with her being able to change the severity of the shock. Like the other suits, it also comes with a helmet that helps her breathe in space. Weapons *'Rookie Stun Gun:' The stun gun that is given to anyone who is just starting in the agency. It is easier to use than the others and is a lot lighter and smaller. *'Energy Knives:' Yellow keeps up to six energy knives on her at all times in the event that she loses one in a fight. *'Pulse Bombs:' Standard weapons given to anyone in the agency. They explode with enough force to knock out an enemy but not enough to kill one. Transportation *'Lemonade:' Yellow's ship which is ball-shaped and doesn't have much room for a full crew. Yellow intentionally picked this ship, due to not wanting a full crew to begin with. It has multiple weapons that spring from it, including a drill, a pair of mechanical claws, and several lasers. Trivia *At only five foot, two inches, Yellow is the shortest of all the Bounty Hunters in the series. *In the game ''Veronica: Eternal Wars Red introduces Yellow as "kind of like his daughter". This caused Yellow to completely freeze and stop talking until the end of the cutscene. Her facial expression also didn't change from a blank smile. *According to Yellow in her spin-off game, her mother used to always poke her on the head when she was misbehaving. *